Kumita's Touch
by Cheile
Summary: A visit to an alien temple puts Janeway into a coma. The ritual to revive her is said by the natives to involve "the baring of the soul". When Chakotay undergoes the ritual, how much will end up being revealed? set directly after fifth season's Timeless.


**Author's note: Well, this was originally a plot kitten I had offered up on the VAMB forums for my fellow writers... :looks at chewed leg: It had other ideas. This story was inspired by the basic plotline of third season's "Sacred Ground", but I think my version is better. ;)**

**Legal B.S.: I only own the Rishii and all their goods. Voyager ain't mine. If it were, J/C would have been canon and I would have whacked Seven upside her arrogant Borg head a la NCIS' Gibbs a L-O-N-G time ago.**

**Spoilers/references: "Caretaker", "State of Flux", "Manuevers", "Resolutions", "Basics", "Coda", "Timeless" and Jeri Taylor's "Pathways".**

**Pronounciations: In Rishii language, a single "i" has an "ee" sound (i.e. Jasmi, Mandri). The double "i" and single "e" has an "ay" sound (i.e. siraii, ishrane, Cyndre).  
**

**Rating: R, for hinting at the naughtiness and some language. No graphic descriptions of the former.**

**Thanks: to Katesfire (KF), Sira, Layne and Cori for beta services rendered, and to KF and Caffey for engineering suggestions. (technobabble drives me nuts!)**

**Dedication: To the "priestesses" and "goddess" of the hour-my dear friends from SPA: Jazzy, Manda, Cindy (Incognito), Norms, Jenn, Dream, and Kumita. Love you ladies a ton! Enjoy your story!**

* * *

**Kumita's Touch**  
**by Cheile**

_Captain's log, stardate 52152.1 _

_It has been three days since our slipstream flight. Though the quantum drive has been dismantled and put into storage, a team from engineering is working on the variables of perhaps putting it back into use in the future-  
_

A slight shudder under her feet, followed by a much harder one, startled Voyager's captain in the midst of her recording.

"Computer, pause recording." Kathryn Janeway leaped to her feet, heading for the door that led to the bridge. She was only halfway there before a third shudder abruptly rocked the ship, causing her to lose her balance. Thankfully she caught hold of the doorway just in time to keep from tumbling out onto the bridge head first.

"What the hell is..."

"We've dropped out of warp." Tom Paris stated the obvious, even as his fingers were flying over his control panel. When it flashed several warnings at him and made a variety of beeps, he glared at it. "And for some reason, I can't get us back _into_ warp..."

"Janeway to Engineering. B'Elanna, what..."

"...the hell is going on with those warp engines!" B'Elanna Torres' snarl came clear through the commlink. It was obvious she was yelling at the other engineers. "Sorry, Captain. I just walked in when they went offline. We're on it, though I'm afraid it might be related to our recent slipstream flight. One was bound to conflict with the other sooner or later and I have a sneaking suspicion this is one of the aftereffects."

Kathryn rubbed a hand across her forehead. "Call me as soon as you figure out what's going on, B'Elanna."

_"Will do. Torres out."_

Kathryn was about to return to the ready room, but finally detoured for her chair. With a sigh, she sat down, rubbing her temples again. "Another day, another crisis," she said under her breath. She turned to look at her first officer, who was sitting to her left. "Just once, Chakotay, I'd like a break from that pattern."

"You know we'll get through it one way or another. We always do."

She gave him a look of mild exasperation. "But not always intact."

"But we'll never completely fall apart." Chakotay's serious look faded into a momentary grin. "Fate knows better than to push you too far."

"Watch it, Commander." Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him, but his grin only widened.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Harry Kim's announcement from ops interrupted the sparring between captain and first officer.

"Where's the signal coming from?"

A long pause and some trilling sounds from Ops before Harry had an answer. "It's coming from the northern hemisphere of the fourth planet." A pause, and then he added, "This is odd...scans of the planet show no signs of a warp-capable civilization."

"Are you sure the hail is coming from that planet?"

"Positive, Captain."

Kathryn exchanged a glance with Chakotay. Their scans showed a pre-warp civilization, yet they had subspace communication abilities? That was a new one. Kathryn rose to her feet. "Transfer the call to my ready room, Mr. Kim. I'll take it in there."

"Aye, Captain."

The light on her ready room console was already flashing by the time Kathryn got settled in her chair. Tapping in her access code, she completed the link.

The alien on the other end of the link had large dark eyes, lavender skin and very black hair. His ears-at least she presumed they were his ears-strangely enough reminded her of Kes. They resembled Ocampan ears, but for the fact that they looked to her upside down, the delicate tips pointing downward and behind instead of up. He squinted at her for a long moment, then a friendly smile broke out across his face.

_"Ah, my screen is working properly! Greetings, Lady."_ He inclined his head. _" I am Torut, High Magistrate of the Rishii government."_

"Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager."

Torut nodded again. _"Well met. I have not heard of a Federation. Whereabouts is it?"_

"About 40,000 light-years from here, Magistrate."

_"My word! That is a far distance. Unfortunately, we Rishii dislike the overuse of unnecessary technology, so we cannot help you if your vessel is damaged. However, should you and your crew require sustenance, you have come at an ideal time. The eastern provinces just beyond the capital are in harvest season."_

"We are getting low on supplies, so that would be wonderful, Magistrate. Could a group of us arrange to beam down in a few hours?"

_"'Beam down'?"_ Torut questioned.

"Transport," Kathryn explained.

Comprehension dawned in the Magistrate's eyes. _"Ah! Understood. I am sending you the location of my estate. You may 'beam' into the central courtyard. Someone will be waiting to escort you and your crewmembers to the main hall. I look forward to meeting you in person, Captain Janeway."_

* * *

"So far, it's looking good." Kathryn gazed around the table at the other members of the senior staff. "By all appearances, Magistrate Torut is willing to open trade negotiations, so as long as he's sincere, then we can use this opportunity to add to our supplies while engineering works on getting the problem with the warp drive fixed."

"Nevertheless, we should be prepared in case they are not as sincere as they appear," Tuvok pointed out.

"I do not think we will have to worry, Commander." This from Seven of Nine, who refused a chair as usual and currently stood behind Harry's chair. At Kathryn's nod, she continued. "Species 2861, who designate themselves the Rishii. They have the ability to be technologically advanced, but choose not to be, except for what they call 'necessary' technology. This is limited to things such as long-range sensors, no doubt how they sensed Voyager, and subspace communications in order to trade with other species. They tend to abhor what they designate 'unnecessary use of technology', but understand that other species are dependent on it. It is probable to assume they will look at us the same way, Captain."

"Yes, the Magistrate did mention they would not be able to help us with any repairs." Kathryn turned to Joe Carey. "Mr. Carey, what are we looking at?"

"At least three to five days of repairs. We have one gel pack needing replacement; that will take no time at all. The magnetic constrictors need recalibrating, also easily done. But the fluctuation in the core's containment field is our major problem. Every time we think it's ready to go, it collapses again." Carey shook his head. "That's why I'm here. The chief insisted on staying down in engineering and trying to recalibrate it from scratch herself."

"Then I will leave you and B'Elanna to it. I'm sure between the two of you, you'll get it figured out."

"Aye, Captain."

"Commander, it will be you and I, Mr. Paris, Mr. Neelix and Ensign Harper who will be meeting with the Magistrate. Ensign Harper will be accompanying us because she has been assisting Neelix in keeping track of our supplies." He nodded and Kathryn cast a final glance around the table. Sensing that no one else had anything to bring up, she called an end to the meeting.

* * *

A few hours later, the away team materialized into an area that was a riot of color and the heady scent of too many flowers in one place. Tom bumped against something that looked like a dark blue tree, sending a shower of tiny gray blossoms down on their heads. He blushed, mumbling an apology even as he tried to brush his share of the blossoms out of his hair and then sneezed. "Barely any breathing room here. Why didn't he have us beam to somewhere less crowded?"

Kathryn silently had to agree as she watched Chakotay duck a batch of bright white overhanging blooms the size and height of Earth sunflowers. But there was little time left to look at any of the other flowers. They were no longer alone in this overgrown garden.

She immediately recognized Torut from their earlier communication. As he approached them, she could see that he was about Neelix's height and build with very black hair pulled back at the base of his neck into what appeared to be some sort of twist. His lavender skin clashed terribly with his cherry red robes of office.

The female by his side seemed almost childlike. Her hair was a spill of many shades of mocha and ebony and her large eyes were as black as Torut's hair. Oddly enough, she reminded Kathryn of Kes, but for the coloring. Her elaborate gown was a vibrant shade of ripe mango, which also clashed with her skin tone, but her smile was sweet and welcoming.

"Welcome to Rishii, Voyagers." Torut indicated his companion. "This is my Lady, Tifaili. You are very welcome to our world for as long as you wish to remain, even if that be permanent."

"We thank you for such a gracious invitation, Magistrate Torut. As I mentioned to you before, we are on a journey back to our home, so we cannot stay permanently."

"Then you may stay as long as you wish," Torut replied. "You are aware from our first communication that we frown on unnecessary use of technology here. Be sure to let your people know."

"The crew will be briefed before given permission to beam down. It's standard procedure on my ship," Kathryn assured him.

"Good! Then there should be no problems." Torut smiled broadly. "Come, it would be extremely impolite of me to leave you all standing out here. Please." He gestured to the path he and Tifaili had arrived on.

The Magistrate led the away team to his estate house and into a large, airy room. It was obviously prepared for their arrival. Two semi-circular cushioned benches faced each other with a table between them. The table was set with a tray holding a large liquid-filled dish, several square-shaped cups and various other containers and dishes, all filled with unfamiliar contents. Inside, the overpowering mix of floral scents was greatly diminished, to everyone's relief-especially Tom's. Once inside, he managed to stop sneezing.

"My apologies," Torut exclaimed after all introductions were made. "I failed to consider that your people might have more sensitive systems than ours. I should have had you transport directly into this room."

"Quite all right, Magistrate," Kathryn assured him. She glanced at Paris, but he seemed to be doing much better now that they were indoors. He managed a smile for her as they settled on the larger of the two benches and she knew he would be all right.

Torut settled Tifaili onto the smaller bench and she immediately began ladling from the large dish into the cups. "Ambassador Neelix contacted me this morning before your arrival." She handed Kathryn the first cup. "He said he wished to make us his latest specialty."

"Oh?" Kathryn cast a warning eye at Neelix. He managed a sheepish smile and shrug.

"Yes, he said it was a new brew of tea." Having served everyone else, Tifaili ladled a cup for herself and sat back, smiling at all of them. She watched Tom pick up a thin-spouted bottle and eye its contents dubiously. "That's _faiit_...a special sugar-syrup. It's very good, Lieutenant. Try some."

"Let him check it first, my sweet. That way he does not fall ill," Torut pointed out.

"Oh!" Tifaili cried. "Yes, go ahead." She watched with great interest as Tom scanned first the bottle in his hand, then the whole tray.

"It's all safe for us."

"Good! Then we can enjoy our tea while you talk trade with my beloved."

Tom cast the bottle of _faiit_ one more suspicious glance. "Looks like the stuff B'Elanna uses to scour the plasma conduits," he muttered. But he poured a generous amount into his tea anyway.

Tifaili watched the pilot's actions with amusement. "I always like the first taste to be pure." She took a careful sip and her eyes widened. "Is this _leola_?!"

Tom winced at his first sip. "Yeah...unfortunately." His comment was more to himself than the Magistrate's Lady.

"However were you able to afford it?"

"It grows in abundance in the area of space I am from," Neelix explained. His expression showed he was beyond pleased that Tifaili loved his tea.

"Here, it is rare...and quite expensive. Since you have an abundance, would you be willing to trade for it?" Torut questioned.

Kathryn almost burst into laughter at the question, but she managed to keep her "diplomatic face". Barely. "If you find it valuable enough to trade for, Magistrate, that would be no problem at all."

"Good! Now to discuss what we can give you in return..." Between Ensign Harper, Kathryn and Torut, a long discussion finally narrowed the list down to a possibly variety of forty different kinds of produce, "as long as they are all safe for your crew to consume".

"I regret that we cannot help you with your technology," Torut added. "But it is the way of the Rishii that unnecessary technology can lead to more problems than solutions."

"We believe that over dependence in technology makes one too complacent," Tifaili remarked. "No offense meant."

Kathryn gave a little shrug. "None taken. If that is your way here, who are we to argue?"

"Exactly!" Tifaili gave the captain one of her sweet smiles. "Just as we would not look down on you for your reliance on technology. It is obviously Kumita's will that your Federation runs in that fashion."

"Kumita?" Chakotay echoed.

Tifaili brightened at the first officer's interest. "Kumita is Lady of the Universe, Commander. She sees, hears and understands all."

"Like a head goddess."

"Exactly. We have seven other deities, but Kumita is above all."

"I'd like to hear more, if it's not a forbidden subject." Kathryn smiled at Chakotay's enthusiasm.

"Not forbidden at all, Commander. In fact, while you all are here, you should visit Kumita's main temple. It is not far from here and no doubt the _Shalii_ will welcome you and any questions you may have, as well as tell you all the ancient tales. Don't forget to have the _Shalii_ tell you my favorite tale-in which Kumita battled the _rithnit_ for a hundred cycles of seasons straight until finally defeating it."

Torut smiled indulgently at his Lady. "You could tell them the tale yourself, my sweet. You know it by heart."

"The _Shalii_ tells it so much better, though," Tifaili countered. "And it has so much more impact when you see the artists' depictions of her with her battle blade."

Torut shook his head and rolled his eyes to the ceiling in a universal gesture. "Yes, my sweet."

Kathryn met her first officer's gaze with a smile of her own. She already knew he would want to visit the Temple. He'd always been fascinated with the spirituality of other worlds. "Well I know where we're going tomorrow, hmm?"

"You don't _have_ to come, Captain."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing Tifaili's favorite tale myself. It sounds rather interesting."

Meanwhile, Tom Paris had gotten Tifaili's attention with a mention of flowers. "I'll talk to Ensign Dana in biology about bringing some rose cuttings down," Tom said as he dumped a copious amount of the bright blue sugar-syrup into his second cup of tea. He'd found that the stuff made the hideous taste of boiled leola root tolerable. "Roses tend to grow anywhere, Lady Tifaili, so you should have yourself some rosebushes in no time."

"Wonderful! What colors?"

"Just about any color you want." Torut was smiling at his Lady's enthusiasm as the helmsman went on. "There is even one variety called a peace rose. Its color is similar to the color of your gown."

"This is my favorite color." Tifaili smoothed the skirt of her gown. "It is the color of the _siraii_, Kumita's sacred flower." She then clapped her hands. "How soon can you bring these 'roses' down? I am anxious to see them."

"As soon as we beam back to the ship, we'll start making arrangements, Lady Tifaili," Kathryn assured her. "I'll send Mr. Neelix, Ensign Dana, and a team back down with the leola root and the rose cuttings tomorrow morning. I will also inform the crew of your offer of shoreleave, Magistrate, as well as your stipulations."

Torut bowed over Kathryn's hand as she rose. "It is good to have met you, Captain. And I would like to extend an invitation to you, the Commander, and anyone who wishes to accompany you to visit Kumita's Temple on the morrow. It is one of our most beautiful places and you should have the opportunity to see it."

"I accept. And I'm sure others will as well." She exchanged a smile with Chakotay.

"Excellent. I will send word to the _Shalii_ so that she will be prepared for your arrival." The Magistrate bid them all farewell, fascinated with the concept of what Lieutenant Paris called a "handshake", and then called one of the servants in.

"Report to the Temple and inform the _Shalii_ that the Voyagers will be visiting on the morrow." The servant bowed quickly and hurried away.

Tifaili stirred the last of her tea. "Such a pity they won't stay, Torut."

"Now, my sweet," Torut placated. "I completely understand their position. If it were you and I and a group of our people stranded far from here, my one concern would be getting us all safely home."

"True," Tifaili relented. Then her face brightened again. "The Captain and her Commander...aren't they such a lovely pair?! I wonder if Kumita will cast a blessing upon them like she did with you and I."

"Perhaps, my sweet. Time shall tell."

* * *

Later that evening, Tom walked into engineering. He knew it was likely a futile attempt to pull B'Elanna away from her work, but he was hoping to wheedle her into coming down to Rishii and possibly touring that temple. If she didn't like the idea of visiting the temple...well, he could just ask the Magistrate where the nearest secluded beach might be.

After asking Vorik, Tom finally found the object of his search and affections hanging half out of a Jeffries tube on the upper level. He decided after another minute that he rather liked this view of her-as much as any other. "Hey, B'Elanna, you got a minute?"

A thump, a bang, and a furious Klingon curse was his answer before "Damnit, Tom! How many times have I told you NOT to sneak up on me when I'm working?"

"I said 'Hey, B'Elanna, and I'm down here. How does that count as 'sneaking'?"

A tap on his shoulder turned his attention to Joe Carey, who had his hands full with his toolbox and a gel pack tucked under his arm. "Don't bother arguing with her; she's in full 'kelpie from hell' mode right now."

"Carey, you _are_ aware that I can hear you whispering down there. Get up here and help me finish this."

Carey rolled his eyes. "I'm coming, 'Lan."

"And don't roll your eyes at me."

Tom was the one to roll his eyes this time. "Tell her I'll come back later when she's ready to play nice with others."

"Very funny, Paris."

Tom turned, almost bumping into Neelix. "Hey, Neelix. Did you need something?"

"Neelix! You better _not_ be in here again!"

"But Lieutenant, you _are_ aware that I will be needing to start dinner soon..."

Tom looked over at Carey. "Um, what did I miss when I was down having tea with the purple people?"

Carey raised his voice in order to be heard over the Talaxian's protests. "One of the heating coils in his stove overheated and exploded right after you got back. He's been panicking about it ever since. He's called twice and this is the second time he's come down here. She's about ready to kill-" He happened to look up at that moment and his eyes widened. "'Lan, _put that DOWN!"_

"Then he better _get out of here!"_ was the snarled answer.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Neelix scowled up in the general direction of where B'Elanna was located. "But remember that your engineers have to eat too! And I can't give them dinner without a working stove!" He turned and stormed out.

Tom shrugged. "He'll calm down. He always does."

"True," Carey remarked. "And there's always..."

"_Joseph!_ Did I not tell you five minutes ago to get your ass up here?!"

"Yes, ma'am." Carey rolled his eyes at Tom, who suppressed a snicker.

"And _don't_ roll your eyes at me!"

* * *

Tom was disappointed that B'Elanna refused, of course, to even set foot on Rishii; she had work to do. But he decided to go to with the command team to the Temple anyway the next morning. It was something to do and it was a chance to get planetside...and he hoped he could come up with another plan to wheedle his lover into coming with him. Harry took pity on him and decided to go along as well. He had heard enough from Neelix the night before, who had gushed about Tifaili and Torut in between periods of bemoaning his broken stove, that it piqued his interest enough to want to go.

To the surprise of quite a few, Seven of Nine also decided to go with those who planned to visit Kumita's Temple the next morning.

"The Doctor says mingling with Species 2861 will be another important step in my social development." She didn't sound particularly happy about it, but no one questioned her.

The five of them beamed down into a grassy knoll half surrounded by trees. Tom looked warily around and above his head before he took a step, but unlike Tifaili's garden, the tops of the trees were all well out of reach and nothing made him sneeze either. Just a short walk up the nearest hill sat Kumita's Temple.

The architecture was breathtaking. It could have been a palace instead of a temple. It was built out of what seemed to be white marble-like stone, but the stone had a shimmering metallic quality none of them had ever seen before. It was a good hundred meters in height and perhaps twice that in length, built in an elongated oval shape. Five pillars marked the entrance at the top of the incline.

Compared to the summery weather outside, the Temple's interior was cool, almost cold. Mingling about the huge interior were people of a variety of species, both Rishii and aliens, most unrecognizable. Many were obviously worshippers or worked in the temple, since they all wore the same clothing; the males in tunics similar to Starfleet tank tops and soft slacks in a misty gray, the females in long tunics that could pass for dresses. They gathered quite a few glances and whispers upon entering. A sudden disturbance at the other end caught Harry's attention first, but was soon noticed by the others since a clear path was being made for the three individuals as they approached the away team.

The priestesses could have been sisters. They were all Rishii, with fiery hair in varying shades of auburn, offset by their pale eyes and the Rishii lavender-hued skin. Two of them had green eyes, while the third had eyes that seemed to be on the paler side of hazel, almost caramel colored. They were all clad in the same style of dress: a white gown whose top tied around the neck, leaving the back, arms and shoulders of the wearer bare, and flowing to the floor. Each had a bronze-colored diadem resting on her brow, set with five black stones. Each also had a thick bracelet around the left upper arm, but the stones were different for each of them-one had black stones, one had deep violet, and one had milky orange. When they moved, they seemed to be barefoot, though it was hard to tell because most of the Rishii wore gray foot coverings that appeared sandal-like in design and the strappings often blended in with their skin tone. As one, they paused before the away team and joining hands, half-knelt and then bowed their heads before rising back to their feet.

"Welcome, Voyagers," the tallest of the trio greeted. "I am Jasmi, _Shalii_ of Kumita's Temple."

"Cyndre," said the one to Jasmi's left, the one with the onyx-stoned bracelet on her arm and the caramel eyes. She bestowed a gentle smile upon them. "Kumita's Blessings upon you."

"Mandri," the third one said sharply. Her pale emerald eyes nailed Janeway with a look that could almost be considered challenging. Tom was the only one to notice that, while Jasmi talked, bidding them an elaborate welcome and asking if they would like a tour, Mandri's gaze slid to Chakotay, then returned almost immediately to the captain, with a definite narrowing of her eyes. He smirked to himself. _Either she's regretting her priestesshood or she's figured out in two seconds what's between them, and I really don't think it's the former._

Kathryn noticed the look from the one who called herself Mandri and raised an eyebrow in return, but said nothing. If the other woman disliked her on sight, that wasn't her problem.

Seven of Nine had no such qualms. "What is your reason for giving our captain a threatening look?" she demanded.

"Seven!" Kathryn said sharply. "Drop it!"

"Do you speak to me?" Mandri challenged, though she knew very well the blonde did.

"Answer my question."

"Priestesses, my apologies. Sometimes Seven can be a little...impulsive." Kathryn turned to Seven. "Seven, I said _drop it."_

Seven's baby-blue eyes narrowed with irritation. "The one designated Mandri is a possible threat to you, Captain. I will not comply until she explains herself."

"Yes, you _will comply_. Or do you wish to be sent back to the ship?"

Captain and ex-Borg glared at each other for what seemed like an eternally long minute before the latter huffed an irate sigh. "I will comply." _For now._

Kathryn turned her attention back to the priestesses. "A tour would be wonderful. This is a beautiful temple and I'd like to see more." The others echoed their agreement. Seven said nothing, but she did not disagree to the tour.

"Very well, then. Come." Jasmi turned and began to lead them further into the temple, Mandri and Cyndre flanking her. Kathryn and Chakotay were directly behind them, Tom and Harry behind them and Seven a few steps behind the others.

Elaborate paintings covered both walls, spreading all the way down to the far end, where a large statue that was obviously meant to be Kumita stood. Jasmi was leading them to the first painting on the right. It was completely black except for the center, which depicted a flaming orb, obviously a star, and rising from it, a glowing feminine figure.

"In the beginning, a dark void was all of existence. Then the first star began to form. At first, a tiny point of light, until it began to grow," Jasmi lectured. "It grew until its brightness completely filled the void, then it exploded. When the explosion cleared, the star was again a tiny point of light. After a time, it grew again, but this time stayed the size it would stay throughout its life. And out of the star's flame, Kumita was born."

"Sounds like a Trill myth I heard once," Harry remarked. At the curious looks from the priestesses, he hastened to explain. "They say their celestial goddess Astraea created all the stars in the universe, but she appeared at the same time of the creation of the first star."

Seven stared at the painting with a critical eye. "Creationism myths-an example of many species' primitive beginnings, in which deities are created in order to explain the ways of nature and the universe-"

Mandri turned on Seven. "You dare to insult Kumita in Her Temple, _fichala?_ While you are an example of a species that _ruins_ civilizations?!_"_

Jasmi laid a hand on Mandri's arm at the same moment that Kathryn stepped forward. She was attempting to smile for Mandri's benefit, but they could all see the fury in her eyes. "_Shalii _Jasmi, will you excuse us for a moment?" At Jasmi's nod, the captain grabbed Seven by the arm and led her several meters away from the group.

"I don't know what is possessing you to behave like this, Seven..."

"I was merely stating a fact."

"...but I'm at the end of my patience. One more stunt like that-and I will have you sent back to the ship. Am I _clear_?"

Once more, the two glared at each other before Seven relented. "Very well." She watched the captain return to the group, making her apologies to the priestesses. Her eyes narrowed as they continued on. She did not really wish to be here, but the Doctor had insisted that mingling with Species 2861 would expand her social skills, so here she was. Despite all that, she was keeping an eye on the one designated Mandri. It was more than just her suspicions that the woman was a threat to the captain and she was determined to prove it.

"Not all of your acolytes are Rishii," Chakotay noted, watching the quiet figures they passed by.

"That is correct, Commander," Cyndre said with a smile. "Kumita accepts and cares for all under Her eyes. We long for all in the universe to realize this, but since not all will, we will accept all who come to us."

"This reminds me of recreations of the Parthenon on Earth," Tom murmured.

"You have a temple to Kumita on your homeworld?" Jasmi asked.

Tom blinked, surprised she'd heard him. "No, but it seems similar to a temple built to another goddess of one of our very ancient cultures, with the statue at the far end and these frescoes on the walls. Her name was Pallas Athene, also called simply Athena, the goddess of wisdom."

"It is likely Kumita took another incarnation to appear to your people's ancestors," Jasmi suggested with a pleased smile. "It has happened on other worlds, which is how many of our non-native acolytes are drawn here."

They were getting increasingly closer to the statue, but stopped often as Jasmi explained the story behind each of the elaborate and beautiful fresco-style paintings along the way, including Tifaili's favorite tale of Kumita's battling the evil force of demonic creatures known as the _rithnit_. Their artists had painted Kumita as a breathtakingly beautiful woman with high cheekbones, a spill of mahogany hair that appeared to flow nearly to her knees, and equally dark eyes. She could have passed for a painting of a human goddess, but for the Rishii lavender skin and shape of the ears.

But the beauty in the frescoes was outdone by the forty-meter tall statue at the Temple's far end. Kumita stood, a faint smile upon her lips and one hand outstretched to those she faced. The other held what was obviously a recreation of the elongated DNA-spiral shaped blade she had used in the legend of the battle of the _rithnit's_ Fall.

"Wow." Tom's single word seemed to sum it up for everyone.

"It is but another example of..."

"Seven." Kathryn's voice was like ice. "_One. more. word."_

Seven looked like she was prepared to protest, but finally huffed yet another sigh of irritation and wisely did not finish her thought.

Cyndre bestowed a smile upon Tom. "Kumita is no doubt pleased by your reverence."

Tom didn't tell Cyndre what he was thinking: that the goddess reminded him very strongly of B'Elanna But her smile grew and it seemed she guessed. "Will you be bringing your _ishrane_ to visit the Temple?" she asked softly.

"I'll see if she's willing," Tom murmured, unable to take his eyes off the statue.

Meanwhile, the command team, accompanied by Jasmi, drew ever closer. Chakotay paused about three meters from the feet of the Goddess. "The colors are so vivid," he mused. "So lifelike, as if She could lean down and speak to us."

Kathryn gazed up at the Goddess' face, surprised at the faint chill that suddenly went down her spine. "It's an incredible work of art." She found herself wondering if she might be able to recreate the Temple in a painting when she had the time. Painting Kumita herself would be out of the question, however. She would never be able to come close to the stunning work of the Rishii artists.

She blinked, trying to break the spell of staring up at the carved face. But the deep dark eyes..._eyes like Chakotay's..._seemed to draw her in. She took another step forward, and darkness closed around her, a darkness that abruptly shot through with rainbow lights. An aurora borealis before her eyes...or perhaps Kumita's fiery birth from the first star... And then a voice like crystalline chimes in her head.

_It is time, Kathryn Janeway..._

And she knew no more.

* * *

Neither Jasmi nor Chakotay had noticed Kathryn take another step forward until the choking sound she made distracted both from their quiet conversation. She stood frozen, both hands at her throat.

"Captain?" Both spoke at once.

Kathryn collapsed where she stood, still for but a moment. Then her body began to convulse, almost violently so. There was a storm of shocked whispers from the Rishii nearby.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay tried to move towards her, but Jasmi suddenly threw up a hand, blocking his path. The rest of the away team was similarly stopped by others as well. Cyndre gently restrained Tom with a hand on his arm; Mandri imperiously blocked Seven's attempt at advancing; another acolyte stepped forward to stop Harry, his look pitying.

Chakotay watched helplessly as the convulsions ceased, and Kathryn's body fell still on the floor. She lay face down, sprawled as if lying asleep in bed, her hair falling across her cheek. Ignoring decorum, he shoved Jasmi to one side and flung himself down by his fallen captain, rolling her over and gathering her in his arms.

"Kathryn! _Kathryn!"_ She remained limp and cold, but when he pushed his fingers against her neck, he could feel a very faint pulse.

"_You."_ The near-snarl came from Seven. She was glaring at Mandri. "I was correct when I designated you a threat to the Captain." She turned to Chakotay. "Commander, we must contact High Magistrate Torut. He and the Lady Tifaili will no doubt want to hear what this...person...has done to the Captain."

"I have done _nothing_ to her, you _fichala!"_ Mandri hissed. "Your commander and Jasmi were closest-perhaps you would like to blame one of them next?"

"Neither Commander Chakotay nor the one designated as Jasmi have made any threatening gestures towards Captain Janeway. _You_ did."

"And exactly what did I do according to you, _fichala?_ _Look_ at her?"

"You..."

"Quiet!" Chakotay barked, cutting Seven off. He glared at her, then at Mandri, Cyndre, and Jasmi. "I'm sure one or all three of you know what has happened here, so I want some explanations!"

"It is quite simple really, Commander." Mandri was first to speak. Throwing a contemptuous look at Seven, she continued. "Captain Janeway has been Touched by Kumita."

"'Touched'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" This from Tom Paris, who was giving Mandri a look quite like the one still in Seven's eyes.

Cyndre's voice was soft, almost unheard at first. "It is something that began happening five thousand cycles of seasons ago. Kumita hears, sees, and knows all, whether or not they follow Her way. Every individual is looked upon differently. Some are seen as extremely..." She paused, trying to find the proper words. "We say 'unworthy', but perhaps for your benefit, we should say 'difficult'. Should one of these individuals enter this Temple, Kumita will Touch them and their minds and bodies shall become dormant, until such time as the judgment has been passed. If the judgment goes well, She restores the soul to the body and the individual continues on with life. If it does not, the individual's soul is cast to the _Trathi, _and the mind and body die."

"What...does the judgment entail?" Harry finally found his voice.

"An individual close to the Touched must endure Kumita's Trial. It takes a cycle of at least two to four sunrises, sometimes much longer." Jasmi's gaze moved from Harry to Tom to Seven and finally to Chakotay. "Once the Judged submits themselves to the purification that comes before the Trial, there is no changing your mind. A word of warning. Whoever submits themselves to the Trial will be facing the baring of their own soul. And do not think to choose someone who will try to use technology to trump the Trial." She deliberately looked at Seven when she said this. "Choose carefully, for Kumita's judgment is final."

"Well, that's all just peachy. But first our Doctor will want to have a look at the captain before we even go there." Tom gave Jasmi a look of annoyance as he slapped his commbadge. "Paris to..."

"You cannot move her, Lieutenant." The look on Mandri's face could nearly be called a smirk. "Else her soul will be cast to the _Trathi_ now and she will be lost completely."

"Oh, and we're supposed to leave her here to your _tender_ care, m'lady priestess? I don't think so." Tom was at the limit of his patience and was about to add that maybe Seven had been right after all, when Chakotay shot him a warning look. The warning look then turned on the trio of priestesses and Tom had to suppress his own smirk.

"The Magistrate will be informed of this, and I will discuss with the rest of the senior staff about this trial of yours." Chakotay's voice was deathly quiet as he locked eyes with Mandri. "And if you harm her while we are gone...you will answer to _me_."

Mandri said nothing in response to the implied threat, glaring down at Chakotay. An icy glint settled in her eyes as she watched the first officer very gently, and reluctantly, lay the captain back down on the floor. He ran the back of his hand very lightly down her cheek, and then rose to his feet. He gave Mandri a final glare, and then turned to Jasmi. "Do I have your word that no harm will come to her until we return, _Shalii_ Jasmi?"

Jasmi's eyes narrowed very slightly. "No harm will come to her, Commander. No one would dare risk Her wrath by harming one She has Touched." Her tone showed how insulted she was at the implication. This would have intimidated most others; the _Shalii_ of Kumita's Temple was considered rather formidable. But Voyager's first officer was not cowed in the least. He held her glare with a forbidding look of his own as he tapped the pin attached to his tunic and spoke with the person on the other end about 'beaming' back to the ship. He never broke the eyelock even as the strange particle light swirled around the group and everyone but the captain vanished.

Many were disturbed by the visitors' sudden disappearance. The other Rishii especially were not used to the concept of transporting, though some of them had heard of it. That, combined with one of the visitors being Touched, had generated an unsettled feeling in the sanctuary of the Temple. But Cyndre was already speaking to the nearest group of worried supplicants and a few of the lower acolytes were following her example. Jasmi was grateful for this, as it would dispel the unease much quicker.

"Get Normai, Jenri, and Dreanti. They must prepare the Commander for the Trial purification," Mandri ordered the lower acolyte nearest to her. After she gave him a few more details, he nodded to her and hurried off to do what she'd asked.

"You are so sure Commander Chakotay will be chosen from the crew to go through the Trial?" Cyndre asked as she returned to Jasmi's side, even though in her heart, she knew the answer.

Mandri snorted. "If he doesn't, you know the effort of whoever does come to endure the Trial is wasted." She flung a glance in the direction of Janeway, who was being lifted from the floor and carried into the back corridor by four other acolytes. _He's the only one who can save you-if you are even _worth

* * *

"And we're just going to _let_ them pull this crap?!" B'Elanna had already not been happy about being pulled away from her repairs and the news of what had happened to the Captain had set her off.

"I don't see as we had much choice," Tom tried to point out. "That Mandri flat out told me if she was removed from the Temple, she'd be 'cast to the Trathi', which is apparently Rishii for dead meat."

"The _Trathi_ is another part of their mythology," Seven of Nine put in. "Literally the designation means 'demon haven'."

The chief engineer snorted. "So in other words, she's going to hell. Unless one of us does Kahless knows what to save her life. How do we know they're not lying? That this isn't some plot they use on visitors?"

"I agree with Lieutenant Torres' suspicions. The one designated Mandri was an obvious threat to the Captain, even though she refused to believe me." Seven paused behind Harry's chair. "We must speak to Magistrate Torut."

"That has already been done," Tuvok pointed out. "He assured us that there is no proof that Mandri harmed Captain Janeway."

"Insufficient," Seven retorted. "He could be lying for her."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "To what end?"

"What about this 'trial'?" The Doctor interrupted before Seven could continue her tirade. "Did they say what it is supposed to entail?"

"Only 'the baring of their own soul'," Harry Kim put in. "And they implied that using technology to trump the trial wasn't a good idea. No doubt meaning that doing so would kill the captain."

"Great," B'Elanna muttered in disgust. "So we can't even take the Doctor down there to see if he can get an idea of her condition."

"And I cannot scan her from sickbay either," the Doctor added. "Believe me, I tried every kind of scan I could think of. Her lifesigns don't register at all. It's as if she's not even on the surface."

Chakotay had been silent the whole time, listening to what everyone had to say. When an uneasy quiet finally settled over the conference room, he finally spoke.

"I will be the one to undergo this 'trial' of theirs."

"What?!" B'Elanna stared at him in disbelief.

"Commander, are you sure that is wise?"

Chakotay had expected nothing less from Tuvok. He met the Vulcan's eyes. "If for some reason I fail, I know you can get this crew home. And I'm sure Ka...the captain would feel the same way."

Tuvok's eyebrow went up, but he finally nodded once. "Very well."

"Dismissed." Chakotay watched them all reluctantly file out. "Seven, I need to speak with you for a minute."

Seven copied Tuvok's raised brow, but stopped, waiting until they were alone. "Yes, Commander?"

"I want your word that you're not going to pull some trick while I'm away...to try and rescue us."

"And if you require it?" Seven shot back.

"I'm sure I won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

Chakotay narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you questioning my orders?"

The look in Seven's eyes, as well as her tone, was defiant. "What I am questioning is your rash behavior, Commander. Permitting that woman Mandri and her associates to put you through an unknown 'ritual' puts your life and Captain Janeway's life in jeopardy." She paused, then added, "This crew needs both of you."

"I'm aware of that, and I appreciate the sentiment. But we have no choice but to play by their rules. I don't like it anymore than you do, but if I save her life, then it will be worth it. Now, do I have your word, or do I need to speak with Tuvok about more drastic measures?"

Seven gave him one of her aggravating cold stares before she gave her answer. "I will comply." _But I won't like it,_ the look on her face added.

Chakotay watched her leave, cursing the headache that was beginning to make itself known. He turned to stare out the viewport at the planet below and almost didn't hear the door slide open again. But when his mind registered the sound, he didn't turn around. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

"What is it?"

"You can't do this."

"B'Elanna..."

"Chakotay, don't you see? This is some type of _trap_!" When he didn't respond or turn around, he heard her growl under her breath. "They've got the captain and now they'll get you! A convenient little myth about that Kumita 'touching' someone, they rope another person into coming to save their soul and bam! Two new temple slaves!"

"I don't believe that. And even if I did, how else are we supposed to get her out of there?"

"Surely, there must be some way."

"There isn't. We have no choice but to do it their way."

"We haven't even explored all of the options! We might find something the Rishii haven't considered. Tuvok doing a mind meld with her, for instance..."

"I will not risk Kathryn's life on 'what if's', B'Elanna."

A long pause of silence, then "I hope you know what you're doing". Her footsteps retreated, only pausing as the door whispered open, then closed again, finally leaving Chakotay alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It was early evening by Rishii planetside time when Chakotay beamed down to the Temple's entrance. He had spoken to Magistrate Torut one last time, then handed command over to Tuvok until his return and was prepared to do whatever it took to get Kathryn out of this place. He would get her soul back, even if it cost him his own.

It was much quieter than before, with only a few acolytes in sight, and most seemed to have a task in mind, for they were hurrying this way and that. He was surprised not to see Jasmi waiting for him, or even Cyndre or Mandri. In fact, the acolyte that approached him was not even a Rishii. His skin was a sunset orange and very smooth, except for on his forehead, where there was one thin, solid ridge along the browline, and a pair of Andorian-looking antennae right above it.

"You are just in time, Commander. This way." He led Chakotay towards a doorway between two columns near the painting of Kumita battling the _rithnit._

"You aren't Rishii."

"Correct. My people are called the Siintat. We live in a system about 500 light-years from here. Twelve cycles of seasons ago, Kumita called me into Her service and I came here to Rishii," he said cheerfully. "I am quite at peace here, working in the Temple. Watch your head," he added as they crossed the threshold of the doorway into near-complete darkness. "Your people are obviously taller than mine."

The Siintat repeated the warning a few more times as he led Chakotay further down into what seemed to be a maze of catacombs. They passed countless doorways and entrances to corridors leading off in all directions, and traversed at least half a dozen sets of stairs carved into the bedrock. Finally, his guide paused before one of the doorways.

"Purification is done by water, fire and air," the Siintat explained. "You must become focused. Do not let minor and unnecessary thoughts distract you; you must be prepared for your judgment, else it will not go well and the Touched will be cast to the _Trathi._"

Chakotay glared at the younger man. "That's not going to happen."

The Siintat's forehead ridge rose. "You have no rights in the decision. The choice is Hers."

"I'm sure I can convince Her."

"Confidence is good, but take care. Any subterfuge, and you risk the danger of losing your own soul as well."

"What? I was never told this."

"You are being told now. Many in the past have tried to trick Her with false thoughts or by other means. It spelled their deaths. Do not follow their example, unless you wish to die with the Touched."

"I have no intention of tricking Kumita." He knew better than that, but he wasn't about to tell this arrogant acolyte that. As soon as he was told the Trial involved "the baring of the soul", as Jasmi had put it, he knew that everything he was and had been would be exposed during this ritual. Including his long-buried feelings for Kathryn...

"That is fortunate. As long as you mean it." The Siintat acolyte gestured towards the doorway to the left. "You may begin. First by water, then fire and air. Prepare yourself and find your focus. Once you are finished, we shall continue."

Chakotay was forced to duck again through the doorway indicated, as it was rather low. Apparently the Rishii who had built the Temple were a lot shorter than their modern counterparts. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, but a spacious room resembling something that could have come from a Roman baths holodeck program wasn't one of the things he'd imagined.

It was dark but for the half-dozen lit wall sconces, revealing little except for equally dark walls and a slight shimmer on the water. And the water was hot; he could feel the heat radiating from the still pool. Slowly, he stripped out of his uniform, leaving it in a pile by the door and approached the pool. The sides sloped in a gentle incline so that to enter it, you simply had to walk down into the water. It was almost too hot for his liking, but once he was fully submerged, it began to relax him.

Time lost meaning as he slowly swam a few laps, then closed his eyes and let the water float him about. As the Siintat acolyte had suggested, all idle thoughts and distractions began to fade away. Even the concern that Seven or B'Elanna might do something rash to disrupt the process was forgotten. He found himself thinking only of Kathryn.

When he finally grew tired of the water, he climbed the gentle incline out of the pool. Another of the inevitable low doorways led into a smaller chamber than the one that held the heated pool. It was even warmer in here and, despite the sconces providing light, seemed hazy. He could feel the heat of the mist surrounding him and his mind surmised that it was definitely not an illusion. Neither was the painting on the wall to his left. Still wary, he slowly stepped further inside, noticing that the floor beneath his feet was warm as well. Then the realization drifted to the forefront of his mind; a geyser or spring must be beneath this section of the catacombs. In the former room, it heated the pool. In this one, it created the mist, much like the saunas from his youth. He realized now what they meant by fire and air.

Chakotay settled himself on the floor cross-legged facing the fresco on the wall opposite. Another rendition of Kumita's birth, though slightly more detailed. The artist had captured more of Her form as she arose from the star, with curves and shape of the ears more defined; the shadows of Her facial features were even evident if one looked close enough. But it was obviously far older than the paintings up in the main Temple: the colors were faded and, in a few spots, gone altogether. Though that could have easily been due to the room's use.

His gaze roamed over it, mentally tracing random patterns over each flare and ray of the star. As he slipped into an even more relaxed state, he began silently reciting the chant he always used when meditating. In his mind's eye, the glowing figure arose from the star, but it was not Kumita who emerged. Instead, it was Kathryn, her hair glowing from the flame, her skin luminous, her arms reaching out to him...

His eyes snapped open. The painting seemed to waver before he blinked and it came back into sharp focus.

What had disturbed him? He was still alone, but for the silence and the ancient painting. Yet he had the sense that it was time.

Rising to his feet, Chakotay moved for the doorway. Only a moment later did he remember that he'd left his uniform in the room with the hot water pool. He hoped that he would get it back. Nudity had never really been an issue with him, but he had no desire to be seen by Jasmi and her compatriots in the altogether.

Thankfully there was a bundle of clothing-though not his uniform-waiting for him, tucked into a niche in the wall by the arch. His commbadge lay on top of it. He quickly dressed and affixed the badge to the tunic. When he stepped out, he found himself back in one of the corridors and a new acolyte waiting, this one a very young male Rishii. The young Rishii smiled and gestured for Chakotay to follow him, not saying a word.

Down one more set of stairs and into another chamber about half the size of the last. He had been expecting Jasmi to be waiting for him, to finally begin the Trial. But there was no one.

"Where is _Shalii_ Jasmi?"

The young Rishii smiled. "Soon, Commander."

_Not soon enough_, Chakotay thought darkly. For an instant, he wondered if B'Elanna's suspicions may not have been too far off, but he squelched that thought. He would not lose his focus. He had to concentrate on what lay ahead.

* * *

_He opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar forest glade. And sure enough, she sat just to his left._

_"Why am I here?"_

_The look in her dark golden eyes was amused. "I would think you would know the answer to that."_

_"I need to save Kathryn's life."_

_"I know."_

_"But I have no idea what this trial is going to entail. _Shalii _Jasmi only said it involves the baring of the soul."_

_"She is correct. You must be prepared to face many things you have refused to face. Now is the time to confront them all. And it will not be easy."_

_"Does that mean I'm going to fail?"_

_The wolf cocked her head slightly. "Whether you succeed or fail is up to you, my friend. The question is: are you prepared to deal with either outcome?"_

A touch to his face brought him abruptly out of his trance. The wolf and the forest glade vanished and he found himself in near darkness. For an instant, he forgot where he was. Then he remembered. He had begun meditating again while waiting for Jasmi to arrive and begin the Trial, whatever it was supposed to entail. If he succeeded, he would save Kathryn's life. If he didn't...his heart ached at the thought.

Light flared in his vision, temporarily blinding him. He blinked to clear it. When his eyes finally focused, he found himself surrounded by three different female acolytes. Their gowns were the same as those of the priestesses, but none wore diadems and their bracelets bore only a single stone.

Chakotay found himself studying each of them. They were all about Kathryn's height. Two were brown-haired, the first with mahogany curls the same shade as Kumita's and the second with curls of a lighter shade. The third's hair reminded him of his spirit guide's fur when the sunlight hit it; a sort of silver-shot gold.

"Is he with us now, Normai?" This from the second.

The first touched his face again. When he pulled away from her touch, she nodded. "Aye, he is with us now, Jenri."

"The trial will not be easy." It was the second one, Jenri, again. He was about to say he knew that, when the first one spoke again.

"But he is strong. I could sense that from the moment they brought him in."

"I, too." The third came closer to Chakotay, her gaze intent. When she reached up a slim, small hand, he didn't move-until she touched his tattoo. He tried to pull back again, but she relentlessly followed and he gave in. He had little choice at this point, anyway.

Her fingers very slowly traced the design once, then a second time. "Fascinating," she murmured. She pulled back and nodded.

"What do you see, Dreanti?" Normai again.

"He is strong, as you said, Normai. He has a warrior's soul and is focused. It bodes well. But we know the final judgment is up to Kumita. It is Her will if the Touched one lives."

"Kathryn." It was out before he could stop himself. All three turned to look at him. "Her name is Kathryn."

Three inscrutable faces stared back at him. The staredown seemed to last for several minutes before it was broken when they all exchanged a glance. Dreanti smiled very faintly as she met Chakotay's eyes again.

"Are you prepared?" Normai questioned.

"Yes."

"Then we shall proceed. Come, Commander."

Each of the acolytes took a torch and with Normai in the lead, led him through several more of the winding corridors. It left Chakotay wondering if part of the Trial was going to involve finding his way out of these catacombs.

Finally, a sharp left turn and a small flight of curving stairs led them into a chamber about the size of Voyager's bridge. On the opposite side of the room from the entrance was a much smaller statue of Kumita. She was seated on a pedestal, both hands holding the circular _Kanich_, the Circle of Judgment. Waiting in front of the statue were Jasmi, Cyndre and Mandri.

"The Purification is complete?" Jasmi inquired.

"Yes, _Shalii_," Normai replied.

"He is prepared?"

"Yes, _Shalii_."

"Dreanti, what say you? What do you see in him?"

Dreanti crossed from behind Chakotay to in front of him again. Once more, she reached up, splaying her fingertips over his tattoo. "His soul is strong, _Shalii._ He is focused for what is to come."

"He will need it." Mandri's voice was sharp.

"Come forward, Commander." He did until Jasmi stopped him with about two meters between them. "Kneel."

Once he was in place, he heard the chanting begin behind him. The Rishii language was quite lyrical, though the translator understood none of it other than the repeated use of Kumita's name and, once, his own. He took care not to flinch when Dreanti's cool fingers once more settled across the left side of his brow. Another hand gently touched the back of his neck and a third copied Dreanti's move on the opposite temple.

On the third repeat of the chant, the senior priestesses joined in on the chanting. As one, he saw their eyes slowly glaze over. When the chanting was completed a fourth time around, their focus seemed to return. Again, he was the object of a triple stare. Cyndre's look was almost gentle. Mandri's was piercing. Jasmi's was the only one he couldn't read.

The priestesses stepped aside, Cyndre and Mandri to the left and Jasmi to the right. The focus Dreanti had twice praised was the only thing that kept him in place when he saw what they'd been hiding behind them.

Kathryn. Lying at the feet of the Kumita statue. Still so terribly pale, especially since they had removed her uniform and dressed her in the white gown all of the female supplicants of the Temple wore. One hand had been placed across her stomach, the other lay by her side. Scattered on the floor under and around her was a wealth of mango-colored petals from the blossom he knew was the Goddess' sacred flower. Even near death, she was beautiful. His heart twisted with grief again at the thought of losing her, but almost immediately that grief was replaced by something else.

A fierce determination.

"Are you prepared?"

Jasmi's voice broke through his train of thought. He met her pale eyes with an almost furious look in return. "I am."

She nodded, and Chakotay didn't miss the faint smile that touched her lips. "It is your turn. Make your plea to Her, and if She accepts, the Trial will begin."

He forced himself to look away from the priestesses-away from the deathly still form of his captain and the woman he loved, and up into the face of the statue. For a long moment, he was at a loss. But finally the words came.

_I am not one of your Chosen, Kumita, but I entreat you for your mercy. Only You know why you have deemed Kathryn unworthy, and only You can allow her soul to return to her body. We are far from home and she is trying to help us return there. I hope I find favor in Your eyes so that Kathryn may come back to us. To our crew. She is the force that keeps us together. Voyager needs her. Our crew needs her._

He could very faintly hear the chanting begin again, felt the three behind him slowly draw away, and then sensed that they were gone. He felt Jasmi, Mandri and Cyndre's presences still somewhere nearby. But nothing happened. A sliver of panic arose, but he quickly pushed it back down. Forcing his thoughts to refocus, he tried again.

_I don't know if I am asking You in the right way, so I am asking in the only way I know how. Let Kathryn come back to us-to me. _I _need her._

At that last thought, a huge light seemed to burst from the statue: a blinding, rainbow light that engulfed him where he knelt. And a cool, crystal voice.

_Your judgment shall begin, Chakotay._

And the darkness fell.

* * *

_At first, all was darkness. Then a brilliant flare of light._

_The forest glades of Trebus...a flash of someone running...the wind in his face..._

_He challenged his father with a look...damned traditions. This was the twenty-fourth century...why did his father insist on harping on the ancient traditions?_

"Defiant...out of control from your first breath..."

_The Academy...his uncertainty with returning after his first year...his talks with Sveta..._

_Contrary..._

"So much conflict in you..."

_The Maquis...Sveta trying to convince him to join with her...his refusal, until the Cardassians struck...his family dead, his village in ruins..._

"Always searching for a purpose..."

_The Liberty carried away by the Caretaker, as was Voyager...the first time he laid eyes on Kathryn...even as his fury had boiled over at the sight of Paris, she had stepped in front of him, lecturing him..._

_And while part of him wanted to strike out at her, he couldn't help noticing how very blue her eyes were...even though those eyes were filled with a fire of her own..._

"Still quick to anger...arrogant..." The crystal voice sounded fairly amused.

_Seska's betrayal...her mocking message about being pregnant...blaming himself for the Kazon taking Voyager...worry for the babe, even though he eventually found out the child was not his..._

"Why must you run yourself in circles, when your path lies so clearly in one direction?"

_Arguments about every little thing, clashes that slowly gave way to mutual trust...that mutual trust forging itself into a deep friendship...New Earth and the closeness they built there, before it was taken from them...verbal sparring and secret glances that, to him, always held a deeper meaning..._

_Kathryn..._

_Her smile, her laughter, eyes that he could so easily get lost in...always Kathryn...his every thought consumed by her..._

_Kathryn..._

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Dark brown eyes glared through the briefing room's viewport at the planet orbiting below.

"B'Elanna..."

"Don't you 'B'Elanna' me, Thomas Eugene Paris! It's been thirty-six hours since Chakotay's gone down there! You _can't_ tell me it's supposed to be taking this long."

Tom sighed inwardly in exasperation. Love B'Elanna Torres he did, but there were times that he wished she had just a bit more patience. "There wasn't exactly a time limit mentioned. And things like this don't exactly get done in an instant. Remember that place where we had shoreleave last year after getting out of Hirogen space? Their monks would go through trials that took a month at least."

"A month..." B'Elanna's eyes narrowed on the innocent planet below. No way in hell was she letting these Rishii keep Chakotay or the captain. Any longer, if she had her way about it. Without another word, she stormed out of the briefing room.

* * *

The sound of the transporter faded as Voyager's chief engineer materialized at the forest's edge. Just up the hill was a gleaming building she knew to be Kumita's Temple. Under Rishii's two small moons: one currently near full, the other a waning crescent, the Temple gleamed with an unearthly beauty. One that went unnoticed as B'Elanna ascended the hill.

She didn't notice the pair of Rishii women standing just inside the columns marking the entrance until she was nearly on top of them. Glaring at them, she moved to step around the nearest one.

"You may not enter." The one who stepped forward to block her had hair and eyes as dark as B'Elanna's own.

B'Elanna looked at the slender, petite alien girl in scorn. "And who's going to stop me? _You?"_

"If I must." Normai lifted a hand to push a stray curl behind one of her ears. The casual movement caught the moonlight as it glanced off the milky orange stone encased in a thick bronze band on her upper arm.

The blasé attitude infuriated B'Elanna. Impatiently, she pushed the girl aside. The second priestess, who looked almost like a twin of the first but with lighter hair, tried to grab a sleeve and missed.

"You cannot..."

B'Elanna spun to face them. "And if I do? Who's going to stop me? Your _goddess_? Will she strike me down like she did the captain in order to enslave me, too?" When she got no response, she smirked. "That's what I thought..."

A hand came down on her arm. With a low snarl, she spun to face the person who had a hold of her-and a chill went up her spine.

This third priestess, also a Rishii, could have been an illusion of the moonlight, with her pale eyes and hip-length hair of a silvery gold. But the hand that had stopped B'Elanna was real and it was enough to remind her of why she was here. Shaking the other woman's grip off, she growled, "I'm here for..."

"Your Commander and Captain. Yes, Lieutenant, I know."

"Then I suggest you..."

"Hand them over? I'm afraid that's not possible until Kumita makes Her judgment."

"I'm not about to _let_ you..."

"Do them harm?" Dreanti smiled softly at the enraged half-Klingon. "You truly are far too impulsive and quick to think the worst of everyone, B'Elanna Torres. Such a way serves its purpose, but only for a time."

B'Elanna was momentarily shocked into silence. Her glare faded slightly as the serene, chilling stare of the young priestess filled her with unease. When she pulled away, she realized that the priestess' focus had turned to a spot behind her. Turning, she realized Tom was now there, standing only a few meters away. Irritation rose inside, even though her common sense told her she should have expected he'd come after her.

"B'Elanna, c'mon. You know there's nothing we can do." When she didn't budge, he sighed and fixed her with a look of gentle exasperation. "I'll stand here all night if I have to. You know I will."

Before B'Elanna could react or say anything, Dreanti took hold of her wrist, then held out her other hand. When Tom stepped within reach, she gently took his hand and joined it with B'Elanna's. "Return with your _ishrane_, Lieutenant Paris. You and she will see that Kumita's will shall be acted out in time, and shall come to accept it."

"If you think..." But the young priestess had already stepped back out of reach and Tom was tapping his badge. The rest of B'Elanna's angry words were lost as beamout commenced.

* * *

Cyndre studied Chakotay's face for a long minute, then touched his throat lightly with her fingertips. "His pulse is highly elevated. I believe he has reached the most difficult part of the Trial."

Mandri threw a contemptuous look at the still Janeway. "But is she worth his efforts?"

Jasmi's lips curved into a smile. "Truly, Mandri, you were born in the wrong era. You would have made a fantastic warrior woman."

"Well, _look_ at her. His determination to undergo the Trial has proven that his devotion for her is as endless as the universe is deep. And the Trial need not even be happening to know this. I could see that with one look into his eyes when they were introduced to us. It is as plain as the skin etching he wears. But has she not turned him away at every opportunity? Perhaps she _should_ die." Mandri tossed her fiery braid back over her shoulder.

"But then he dies with her," Cyndre pointed out.

"Yes, as She has dictated...which would be an unfairness in this case." Mandri was standing over Janeway again. In another time, another place, another instance, she might have killed the other woman where she lay. But in the here and now, she sufficed with another glance of sheer disgust. "Not worth the gift he offers her..."

* * *

_He had been here countless times before, but only in the night. Only when he dreamed. Only then he dared to have her as his own. To touch more than her hand, to hold her close, to tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her against him. To possess her...forever..._

_But his dream would never be fulfilled, so he'd kept it buried within. Now he had no choice but to watch...and who knew who else would see his innermost thoughts? He felt a faint breeze caress his cheeks, but no one was there. Or perhaps it was Kumita's presence, observing and preparing to make judgment as the Rishii swore was done in this ritual._

_Almost as immediately as the sensual vision had come to the front of his mind, it faded again. Now he was assaulted by a blur of images: scenes of the past five years, every moment they'd shared, no matter how small, played before his eyes. He could not help but think how she rivaled Kumita in beauty..._

_"Is that really how you see me?"_

_Her soft voice startled him, but he didn't turn around. He looked at the memory in front of his eyes: one of many countless moments on the bridge. Her smile, her laughter, the fiery hair he longed to run his fingers through, her azure eyes that he could easily drown in. "Yes."_

_"I never knew..." Her voice sounded almost regretful._

_"How could you not know? Couldn't you see it in my eyes?"_

_"I never knew, but I often suspected."_

_"You could have asked."_

_"I wanted to, so many times. But I didn't take the risk because if it didn't work out, we would have lost our friendship. And that would be far worse to me."_

_"I would never turn my back on you. After four years, you should know that. I would risk everything for you." In his mind's eye, he could see her sprawled face-down after her seizure on the Temple's main floor, and where she was now, lying so still before the statue of Kumita. "I am."_

_A new blinding light erupted in front of his eyes. When his sight cleared, Chakotay found himself alone in the chamber. Kathryn's body was gone. So were Jasmi and the other priestesses. Only he and the statue remained._

_But it was no longer a statue before him. Piercing eyes as dark as his own were studying his face. The light in the room revealed highlights in Her beautiful length of mahogany hair and gave Her lavender skin a faintly luminous sheen._

_"Are you prepared to accept your judgment, Chakotay?" The cool, crystal voice was definitely Hers, but She did not speak aloud._

_He met Her eyes boldly. "I already know I have no choice; that the choice is Yours."_

_She nodded very slightly. "That is so." Her fingertips idly skimmed over the edges of the bronze circlet in Her hands. "The Kanich moves as I decide. If I deem you have passed, it will shine with light and float up and then down and stop when it is exactly between you and I. If I deemed you have failed, the light will leave it and it will fall fast instead of floating. At that moment, the soul of the Touched shall be cast to the Trathi and you will regain your awareness." Her eyes studied his changing expressions. "Are you prepared?"_

_"Yes, but I would ask a boon of you first."_

_"And that is?"_

_"If You should judge that I have failed, allow Kathryn to live. Spare her soul and cast me to the Trathi in her place."_

_"And if I should choose not to grant this boon?"_

_"Then cast me to the Trathi with her. You have seen my past, my present, my every secret. You know that she is my life. That it will not be life for me without her in it. It will be a mere existence."_

_Kumita's smile was very faint. A new glow began to form, this time from the Kanich. "So shall it be."_

_The glowing circle rose from Her hands, slowly floating and turning in mid-air, then began to descend. It paused at a point where he could reach out and touch it-and he wondered if he dared. When at last he gave into the impulse to do so, it flared with a brilliant light and the space inside the Kanich became like a mirror. He saw his image reflected, then Kathryn's, then a blur of new images: the two of them together, just like he'd always dreamed. But he was focused on Kathryn...her eyes, her smile...for the instant before the aura around the Kanich faded._

_"It shall all begin anew..." The crystal voice was very faint now and the figure of Kumita vanished as the darkness surrounded her. From far away, he could hear the chanting of the priestesses, felt something brush his face..._

Chakotay's eyes slowly opened. He felt a heavy weariness try to sink in on him, but he managed to shake it off as he looked up at the statue again. He remember every second of the...he wasn't sure if he could call it a vision. It had felt like much more than that.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Cyndre and Jasmi. He heard Mandri on the other side as the three of them renewed their chant, their voices rising in volume into almost a scream...a wild, frenetic cry...before they suddenly stopped. After hours of chanting, the sudden quiet seemed almost deafening.

And the silence was filled with a desperate gasp.

Chakotay's eyes riveted on Kathryn's still form. As he watched, the hand by her side twitched. Then her chest slowly rose and fell. Unable to stop himself, he tried to get to his feet, but the _hours? days? how long had it been?_ of spent kneeling in one place didn't help him regain his footing. A gentle touch on his arm; he thought it was Cyndre, but wasn't she still a couple meters away? helped him stumble forward and he fell back to his knees at Kathryn's side.

An eternity seemed to pass before her eyes opened. Unfocused at first, but when they finally met his, a faint smile formed on her face.

"Chakotay..." Her voice was so faint he could barely hear it. But to him, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I'm here." Sliding an arm around her shoulders, he tried to help her sit up. She let out an exhausted sigh and fell against his chest. Ignoring all thoughts of protocol and decorum, he pulled her close, as much to hold her as to help her regain awareness.

"What...happened?"

"It's a long story." Truly, he didn't want to explain it all to her until they were safely back on the ship and the Doctor had a good look at her. Only then could he be reassured that she would be all right. He felt her slump again and, when she didn't respond to him calling her name, felt his heart stop. But on the third try, she murmured his name again and stirred.

"Hold onto me, Kathryn." He gently brushed her hair back from her face. "Take your time to get your focus back, then we'll get you out of here."

"...beam back?" Her fingers brushed over his commbadge, but there was no familiar chirp when she pushed hard enough to activate it. "Guess not..."

"We're probably too far underground." He took her hand, ignoring the electric shiver that went through him when her fingers instinctively curled around his.

"Are you going...to tell me...what happened?" Her voice was a little more steady, but still very weak.

"I will-when we get back to the ship." Chakotay slowly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the fact that his legs were screaming in protest after not moving for...how long _had_ it been anyway?...and bringing Kathryn to her feet as well. But while he managed the first couple of steps, she stumbled and almost slipped out of his arms. "Easy, Kathryn. One step at a time." But no matter how much she tried, her balance failed her. He knew she'd never be able to climb the steps that led out of the room, much less the winding path that would lead them back up to the main floor of the Temple.

"Here." He slid an arm under her knees and lifted her easily into his arms. When she murmured a faint protest, he shushed her. "You can put me on report later."

Chakotay ascended the stairs leading out of the chamber and tried to recall mentally which way he'd been led in. He noticed more of the wall sconces were now lit and he began to follow the winding path they made. Before long, he felt like he was walking in circles, but relentlessly continued on. Seven turns and four more sets of stairs later, he felt Kathryn slump more heavily against him. She barely responded when he tried to talk to her. He had no idea if it was exhaustion or an after effect of the unconsciousness, but it made him move that much quicker. A few moments later, a chill breeze suddenly slapped him in the face and he turned towards it, following the source. Up another twist of stairs, through two low doorways and he found himself back on the Temple's main floor.

Night had fallen on Rishii and the darkness was broken by a double row of lit diamond-shaped braziers. At first, the Temple appeared abandoned. But as he stepped further out into the center, a flash of white and the glitter of bronze revealed Jasmi's presence. One by one, they appeared to encircle the Shalii. Another shadow shifted, and the light from the braziers glinted off Dreanti's pale hair. A third figure that at first glance might have been Kumita: Normai. A paler version of the former: Jenri. Cyndre's gentle face, writ with concern. And finally Mandri, who threw a contemptuous glance at the burden in his arms before locking eyes with him in a challenge as clear as throwing down a gauntlet.

He refused to acknowledge any of them, especially Mandri, and nudged his badge. "Chakotay to Voyager, do you read?"

To his relief, Harry Kim's voice was perfectly clear through the commline. _"Loud and clear, Commander."_

"Two to beam up."

_"Aye, Commander. Stand by."_

Mere moments later, he felt the tingle of the transporter beam envelop them both and the firelit darkness of the Temple was replaced by the blinding lights of main sickbay. He blinked, trying to clear his eyesight.

"Set her down here, Commander." Chakotay heard the Doctor before he actually could see anything other than a blurry form in blue and black. A few more blinks and the EMH came into better focus, as did the biobed he was indicating. Carefully, he lay Kathryn down, but kept one of her hands in his.

The Doctor was already scanning and noting the results to himself aloud. "All vitals stable. Neurological levels, however, are another story..." He punched in a new command on the tricorder and began a different scan. "Increased frontal lobe activity, but slowly returning to normal. No damage done, though...Commander, would you move, please? You're in the way."

Chakotay reluctantly let Kathryn's hand go and stepped back. Meanwhile, the Doctor was frowning at his tricorder. "I've never seen readings like this. Captain, you're going to have to stay here for a few hours so I can run some deep neural scans."

For a long minute, there was no response. Then, "I'm too tired to argue, Doctor."

"That's not surprising. Being comatose, even for a short period, will do that." He affixed a cortical monitor to Kathryn's temple and hummed to himself for a moment as he adjusted the biobed's settings. "Now you, Commander." Picking up his tricorder again, the Doctor turned it on Chakotay. "Hmm. Neuro levels slightly elevated, but not the same degree as the Captain's. Exactly what were you up to down there anyway?"

Chakotay sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm taking you off duty for at least twenty-four hours, but I see nothing here that's cause for confining you to sickbay. Use it to rest. You're free to go, Commander."

Chakotay nodded, and turned to look at Kathryn one last time. But she appeared to be asleep. He gently placed a hand over hers, but she didn't stir. When the Doctor gave him an annoyed look, he sighed and left sickbay. It seemed he would have to wait a little longer before he talked to her.

* * *

Being a hologram, the Doctor had no concept of how a troubled mind could keep the body awake. Almost twelve hours later, Chakotay found himself staring out the viewport in his quarters, studying the stars and contemplating his experience.

His past...his present...Kumita holding the _Kanich_...Kathryn.

_"It shall all begin anew..."_ Kumita's words echoed in his mind. It obviously meant that She had judged in his favor, had spared Kathryn from the _Trathi_. But was that all it meant? Or did Her words hold a deeper meaning?

He knew he wouldn't know until he talked to Kathryn. He'd had the computer notify him when the Doctor had released her to her quarters. That had happened a couple of hours ago, and the Doctor no doubt had also told her to "rest". She could very well be asleep and, if she were, he would hate to disturb her. But he also knew her well enough to know that she would likely have been kept up for the same reasons he had. Deciding to take the chance, he left his quarters and walked the short distance to hers. He rang the chime and heard her softly bid him enter. When he stepped in, he was surprised to find her still clad in the Rishii gown. She sat curled on one of the couches by the viewport, arms wrapped around her knees.

"You haven't slept yet, have you." It was a statement, not a question, because he knew the answer.

She shook her head. "Every time I close my eyes, I can't fall asleep." She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit with me."

Chakotay settled next to her, studied the pensive look on her face. "Why can't you fall asleep?"

"Well..." Kathryn leaned her chin on her knees, staring at the wall ahead of her. "Instead of being able to relax, I see...things...that make no sense to me."

"What do you remember?"

"We were standing before the statue of Kumita. You commented that it appeared very lifelike. I agreed, and told myself I should try doing a painting of the temple someday. And then-everything started to go dark, and I heard a voice say 'It is time'. Then nothing...until I woke up lying on the floor in that smaller room." Kathryn sighed softly. "But now...whenever I lay down to try to sleep...I keep seeing...glimpses of other things. As if I'm remembering...something different."

"Oh?" Chakotay felt an uneasiness growing. She hadn't been able to share any of his visions. _Had she?_

"I saw you with a wolf...your spirit guide?" At his nod, she let out another little sigh, her brow furrowing. "And then I saw...us."

"Us?" The uneasiness was beginning to turn to dread.

"It was like...my life flashing before my eyes. Except it was limited to my life here on Voyager." Kathryn closed her eyes. "When I saw myself, I looked so different. I remember asking you if that's how you really saw me, and you said yes. And I never knew...you saw me like that. But I should have, shouldn't I?" There was a long minute of silence before she continued. "You've been there by my side for the last four years. You've been my support and comfort in my most trying situations." She opened her eyes and turned to look at Chakotay. "You've given so much of yourself-but I haven't given much back to you."

Chakotay thought he might drown in her eyes. "Kathryn, I..."

"I know you're going to say that's not true, but I know it is. And the last time I remembered something...different...made me realize that." Her voice fell to a whisper as the hazy flash of memory, now becoming clearer, resurfaced. "We were..."

"Making love..."

Him speaking the very words sent a shiver through her. "Yes."

He watched the emotions that flickered in her eyes. Uncertainty, confusion, surprise, and even realization. The last came with a faint blush spread across her cheeks and he was sharply reminded of how he imagined her in his dreams. Her next whispered words brought him back to the present.

"You've given...so much to me..." Then she slowly held out a hand to him, palm up.

The gesture was so reminiscent of New Earth that at first Chakotay was frozen in place. Finally, he lifted his own hand to meet hers. Their fingers twined together and he thought he saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

He wasn't sure which one of them leaned forward first. But that first touch of her lips to his opened the floodgates of four years of suppressed emotions. Restraint lasted for only a nanosecond before he dragged her against him, deepening the kiss. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she returned the kiss just as desperately, only pulling back when she had to come up for air. The raw passion she saw in his eyes made them even darker and sent another shiver through her. She leaned in for another intense liplock even as he pulled them both to their feet and she stepped back, pulling him with her.

They almost missed the doorway. She ignored the slight pain where she'd banged her shoulder into the bulkhead, too focused on the way he was nuzzling her neck, and led him in the right direction the second time around. This time, the only thing to stop their progress was when he bumped her against the edge of her bed.

His hands skimming lightly over her bare back was increasing the heat rising inside. She reached up to pull hard at the lacings on his tunic, and broke away in order to get it over his head. Once it was discarded, she paused to admire the sight of his bronzed skin. She'd seen him in various stages of undress before, but that usually involved sickbay and some sort of emergency. Now it was only them and their desire. Her hands roamed over his skin, lingering briefly on each scar she discovered, and finally coming to rest over his heart. He placed one hand over hers as he lowered his head to capture her lips again. But after only a few seconds, she pulled back, reaching one hand behind her neck. A quick tug at the knot there and the Rishii gown slowly slid down the length of her body to fall in a soft circle of gauze at her feet, leaving her clad only in starlight.

How many times had he imagined this moment...to see her as nature created her? All of his imaginings paled before the reality. Spirits, but she was beautiful. He reached for her, his hands coming to rest on her waist before moving them upward.

Her eyes fluttered closed when his hands reached her breasts, a low moan escaping. She couldn't deny that she'd imagined this herself on many an occasion, imagined him holding her, touching her, and much more. But imagining it was nothing compared to experiencing it.

One of his hands slid to touch her somewhere much lower, causing her to cry out and dig her fingers into his shoulders for support. If he kept that up much longer, she wouldn't be able to stay steady on her feet... Then she was falling...no, he was lowering her to the bed...she pulled him with her...and the last shred of coherent thought fled as the tide of pent-up passion and need consumed them both.

* * *

The next morning found Voyager's captain staring at the starscape outside the viewport of her living area. She'd awoken alone that morning, but with a rose lying next to her pillow. She was disappointed that she hadn't awoken before he'd left, but also knew he would be back.

Her morning routine had seemed to go much quicker than normal. Even her hair, which always wanted to be difficult, fell more or less into place without too much hassle. So now she sat on the couch in the exact same spot she'd been sitting in the night before, watching the stars. When her door chimed, she called for him to come in and soon felt him behind her as his arms slipped around her waist.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself." She leaned back against him, sighing when his lips nuzzled her neck. "Don't start that now, Chakotay, or we'll never get to the bridge."

"You're the captain; you can always cancel our shifts." Chakotay's hands were now skimming her sides, with occasional little grabs that meant he was threatening to tickle her. After several failed attempts, she managed to grab his wrists and turned to face him. He countered by leaning the short distance between them to steal a kiss.

"So...you're okay with this, then?"

Kathryn was surprised at the question. But she could see by the look in his eyes that he was serious. "It wouldn't have happened if I weren't okay with it. And I know now that this should have happened a long time ago."

"Well, they do say the best things in life are worth waiting for." Chakotay closed his eyes briefly as her fingertips brushed over his tattoo, then took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips.

"That they are," she said softly. A quick glance at her chrono showed that they would be late if they didn't get moving, as much as she would have been content to stay right where she was. "Walk me to the bridge, Commander?"

His dimples flashed as he gave her a grin. "You bet." He offered her his arm and they got to their feet, heading for the door.

_"Bridge to Captain Janeway."_

Kathryn rolled her eyes. They weren't even late yet and Tuvok was still calling. "Yes, Tuvok?"

_"We have received a communication from Rishii. You and the Commander have been requested planetside before we leave."_

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Guess Magistrate Torut wants to see us one last time," she said to herself. She shrugged inwardly. "All right, Tuvok, tell the Magistrate we're on our way."

_"Magistrate Torut is not who made the request, Captain."_

The command team exchanged a glance. If Torut had not made the request, that meant it could only be one other person. "We're on our way then."

* * *

They materialized at the foot of the hill where Kumita's Temple stood. Awaiting them was Dreanti. She swept her skirts out in the traditional bow, then arose a moment later. Approaching Chakotay, she briefly touched her fingertips to his tattoo. A gleam entered her eyes and she removed her hand. Next, she reached for Kathryn in the same fashion. The gleam intensified and she suddenly smiled.

"Come," she implored. "The _Shalii _awaits."

Dreanti led them up the hill to the Temple, and inside. Kathryn hesitated briefly on the threshold, but curiosity got the better of her. She didn't have long to wait. Standing just past the first row of pillars was Jasmi, flanked by Cyndre and Mandri. As one, the priestesses bowed, then arose.

"You are well, Captain Janeway?" Jasmi began.

"Our Doctor has determined I suffered no ill effects from being 'Touched'."

"And you, Commander?" Cyndre inquired.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"And you have accepted Kumita's Judgment?"

Kathryn met her first officer's eyes and, remembering the night before, smiled gently. He returned her smile with one of his own. "I'm sure we can live with it."

Jasmi smiled as well. "Good."

Kathryn noticed that Mandri had not yet said a word. "So, Mandri. That look you gave me when we were first introduced. What was it _really_ about?"

Mandri eyed Kathryn for a long minute before responding. "I'm sure you know _exactly_ what that look meant, Captain."

The two women exchanged a knowing glance before Kathryn answered, "Yes, I suppose I do."

"And the _fichala?_ Are you going to tell her?" A hint of the challenge was back in Mandri's emerald eyes.

"Seven of Nine is an intelligent young woman. I'm sure she'll figure it out for herself before long."

"Indeed." Another knowing glance.

Jasmi watched the exchange, an amused look in her eyes, before she spoke up. "We shall not delay you any longer, Captain. Dreanti, let us escort them back to the spot they arrived at."

The four priestesses accompanied them back down the hill, where the _Shalii_ swept out another low bow, along with her fellow priestesses. "Kumita's Blessings upon your path and may your journey home be successful."

"Thank you, Jasmi." Kathryn tapped her badge. "Janeway to Voyager. Two to beam up."

* * *

"Welcome back, Captain, Commander."

"Thank you, Ensign." Giving Ensign Burleson a smile and a nod, Kathryn headed out of the transporter room with her first officer at her side. She remained silent even after they'd entered the turbolift and had ordered it to the bridge.

_I wonder how they knew, how _much_ they knew. But that doesn't explain how I fell comatose. If I had been near enough to be touched by one of the priestesses, they could have done it, but I remember being away from them. Chakotay was talking to Shalii Jasmi and I remember stepping closer to the statue...was there something in the air that could cause a temporary abnormal brain wave? Or perhaps a device embedded in the floor where I stepped? No, that's ridiculous..._

He knew that look. "Computer, halt turbolift. What's on your mind, Kathryn?"

"A lot of things."

"Such as?" He gently moved a stray wisp of hair out of her eyes.

"Wondering how the crew will react when they find out, for starters."

"I think you know they've thought we got together years ago and the only thing to worry about will be Paris' next betting pool. Now stop avoiding the subject and tell me what's really on your mind."

Kathryn gave him a wry smile. "Just trying to figure out how they did it."

"Kathryn, when are you going to learn that some things in the universe are just unexplainable?"

"When I figure them all out," she retorted, letting him draw her against him.

He gave her a serious look. "So then you're saying this is what I'll have to put up with from now on?"

"And you aren't used to it already?" His kiss stopped her from saying anything further. Some minutes later when they finally pulled apart, she was breathless. "So...are you prepared to live with the 'judgment' set upon us, Commander?"

Chakotay smiled at her teasing tone. "If you can live with it, so can I, Captain."

"Good." She leaned in for a last quick brushing of lips before drawing back. "Computer, resume."

The lift began to ascend again. He looked at her in surprise when her hand suddenly stole into his. Kathryn gave him one of her little smiles. He returned it and laced his fingers through hers, just in time for the turbolift doors to open on the bridge. They stepped onto the bridge hand in hand, garnering more than a few looks of surprise.

"Tom, set our course...you know the direction. Warp eight."

"Aye, Captain." Tom quickly spun in his chair to enter the course, which gave him the cover he needed to hide his escaping smile. He'd have quite a tale to tell B'Elanna when he saw her for dinner that night.

* * *

Jasmi's sharp eyes scanned the sky, barely making out a faint glimmer that, for an instant, brightened, then vanished. She smiled and silently wished the alien ship and its crew a safe journey home.

"I wonder how they will fare," Cyndre's soft voice broke into her thoughts.

"I have a feeling all will go as it now should, Cyndre."

"Think you that they will remain so, _Shalii_?"

"I have little doubt." Jasmi turned to Dreanti, who had remained silent since the departure of Voyager's command team. "Well Dreanti, what say you?"

"It is as you say, _Shalii_. All will go as it now should. They are connected. I could feel it when I touched them." Dreanti then smiled at the dubious look in Mandri's eyes. "Nay, Mandri, there will be no going back to the way it was. He has ever been her ballast. She has ever been his peace. Now that they have truly come together, only the next world will separate them. It is as Kumita has willed it."

**-fin-**


End file.
